


Warmth

by sentimentalscribe



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M, because I am here to deliver, did someone say jesper/wylan fluff??, domestic!wesper, they're so in love you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalscribe/pseuds/sentimentalscribe
Summary: A late-night reading session involving two very sleepy boys in love.(Just 900 words of pure fluff. Enjoy!)





	Warmth

Jesper shifted in bed, pulling the blankets higher to no avail. Figures. He still hadn’t found a way to simultaneously cover his shoulders and read a book aloud. Sooner or later he’d have to figure something out, because nights were getting colder and winter was approaching, but that could wait for another day. If the cost of these late-night reading sessions with Wylan was a bit of shivering, he would gladly deal.

He sat up a little straighter against some pillows propped up on the wall, losing the blanket again to gravity. Wylan wordlessly grumbled a little in response to all of Jesper’s shifting around in their bed, but Jesper paid him no mind. Finally, Jesper gave up and lay down on his back, pulling the blanket high to his neck and propping the book up in his stomach. Triumphant, he cleared his throat to continue speaking:

“‘ _But before Anna had the chance to warn him, he bounded off to the train station. However, something rather curious struck Anna in the way the man_ -”’

“Jesper.”

Jesper looked up from the book, a little startled. This was the first time Wylan had actually spoken in hours. He was lying on Jesper’s left, arm wrapped around Jesper’s torso and head tucked into his side. Wylan’s warmth almost made the cold bearable, even if the material of his pajamas scratched against Jesper’s skin. He shifted, resting his chin on Jesper’s chest, those blue eyes blinking up at him sleepily.

“Yeah?” Jesper replied, and _Saints_ , the boy next to him was beautiful. It was all he could do not to choke up.

“Love you.”

“Oh.” Jesper couldn’t stop a sweet smile from forming on his face. “Love you, too.”

“Thank you for reading.”

Jesper reached out and carded his fingers through Wylan’s red-gold locks. Adorably, Wylan looked as if he were five minutes from falling asleep. Jesper said, “Hey, my pleasure. Plus, I like this one. We don't usually read mysteries, huh?”

“Yeah.” Wylan was quiet for a moment, then sleepily yanked on the covers. “You're hogging them again.”

Jesper laughed and tugged back. “It takes extra energy to read. Therefore I'm colder. Therefore more blankets.”

“As a chemist, I have at least four reasons why that’s ridiculous,” Wylan mumbled halfheartedly.

Smiling and shrugging, Jesper said, “That's the price of my soothing baritone, darling: extra covers. Otherwise someone else will have to read you the rest of what happens to our daring detective, Anna.”

“Hm,” Wylan mused lightly as he nuzzled into Jesper’s side, clearly taking the threat in all seriousness. He didn't give any of the covers back, but he did wrap himself a little tighter around Jesper’s torso and settle in again, closing his eyes. ”Keep reading.”

“Fine.” Wylan wouldn't be awake to hear the story much longer, anyway. Jesper leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “I'll just be cold. But don't think I'm happy about it. Now, where was I?”

“Anna just... just saw Jules off at the train station,” said Wylan, eyes still shut and looking every bit about to fall asleep.

“Alright. _‘... something rather curious struck Anna in the way the man held his suitcase. Despite claiming an injured wrist, he seemed to be managing just fine_.’” After a few more paragraphs, Jesper paused, checking to see if Wylan was still awake.

A moment of silence, then: “Jesssper... wha happened to Anna. Keep - keep reading.”

Jesper chuckled softly and dutifully finished the chapter. By then, Wylan was softly snoring in that adorable way of his that sounded more like _put-put-put_ than Jesper’s droning.

They would have to reread that whole section the next day, but that was okay. Jesper didn't mind - he loved reading until either he or Wylan fell asleep. Taking care not to disrupt him, Jesper set the book on their nightstand, reached to extinguish the light, and settled into their now-familiar position: Wylan’s head tucked under Jesper’s chin, their arms wrapped around each other, and Jesper’s feet sticking out from under the covers, no matter how cold.

Wylan’s body heat radiated out to Jesper, taking some of the bite away from the chill. Jesper thanked fate that he should get to spend every night with someone who ran so warm. Even besides it warming his heart, it was also very practical in the colder months.

He kissed Wylan’s head again, strawberry blonde wisps of hair getting caught in his mouth, but he didn't notice or care. Rubbing small circles on Wylan’s arm with his thumb, Jesper took a deep breath and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep. And it wouldn't take long - after all, how could it? Truly, what could keep him from sleep when he could practically see in the pitch dark, could see with his eyes closed, illuminated by the brilliant, warm light that emanated from Wylan? Wylan, who was rolling even closer into Jesper in his sleep, unconsciously closing any distance between the two. Who did everything he could to help Jesper resist the call of Makker’s Wheel. Who still made it a point to thank Jesper during their nightly reading sessions.

No, sleep would find Jesper easy tonight, just like any other night since he’d found this wonderful boy. And despite the rapidly declining temperature outside, the last thing to register in Jesper’s mind was that the cold months really weren't all that bad if one kept the proper company.

**Author's Note:**

> What dorks. Alright, remember to kudo and/or comment if you liked! Fun fact: each comment is worth roughly one billion dollars to sad authors (me). Have a nice night, and check out my other stuff if you like solangelo!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, for my novel, I'll be needing a social media following to show a publisher. So if you're enjoying this free writing, could you please follow my author twitter @sentimentalscr1 to support me in the road to publishing? It'll have updates on chapter progress, polls on what I'll write next, and info on when things will be up! I promise I don't tweet much. It won't bother you at all, but it will help me a lot. So give me a follow and help me out! Thanks so much!


End file.
